The Journey of the Battlestar Intrepid
by JoshRand1982
Summary: Now that the Intrepid and its fleet have caught up with the galactica. the fleet must make its way to earth. This story is ABANDONED due to lack of interest in the series. I dont know when if ever I shall update this story sorry.
1. Chapter 1

The Journey of the BSG Intrepid

By Josh Rand

Battlestar Galactica does not belong to me. It belongs to the people who created it.

The Intrepid and its Escort of 10 Destroyers and 2 heavy Cruisers dropped out of FTL Drive in orbit of the Van Hyorn Shipyards over the Moon of Cassiopia.

Even before they had time to get settled the Alarm was going off. "Dradis Contact."

Captain Stephen Makay whirled around in surprise. "Whats going on?" He demanded to know.

"We are getting reports of Cylon Warships in orbit of the Colony Worlds. Reports are coming in that say that the entire Third Fleet and the Headquarters over Gemon is gone." Ensign Brant responded.

"Are you serious" Stephen barked. Ensign Brant Looked at him and nodded in the Affirmative. "Sound General Quarters and prepare to jump to Gemon immediately".As the alarms began to blare across the Task force a Cylon Patrol Jumped in and started to scan them.

After a few moments they Jumped away. "those Cylon craft are obviously going to inform the rest of them of our position so prepare to jump." But then Ensign Brant Interrupted him. "sir We have reports from the outlying posts that over half of the Colony worlds have been nuked. As well as reports of rampant malfunctions throughout the fleet."

"amid the gasps of horror from the others on the bridge Captain Makay started Barking orders. "Jump to Gemon now" He barked. Minutes later the Fleet Jumped. When they dropped out of FTL later in orbit of Gemon they were witness to a site that Chilled their bones.

There spread out before them as far as they could see were the remnants of the Colonial 3rd Fleet and the Gemon HQ. Ensign Brant yelped in surprise "Sir we have 2 Cylon Basestars in orbit of Gemon they are launching fighters. "Captain Makay nodded in Ensign Brant's direction then starting barking more orders. Start Launching Fighters and Raptors."

Taking a moment to compose himself he then activated the com. "attention all ships and crew of this taskforce we are about to launch an attack against 2 Cylon Basestars. Lets give them a welcome worthy of humans and let them know why it was a bad idea to attack the colony's."

After he deactivated the com he tuned to the helm where lieutenant Morvin was sitting. "all ships full speed lets show those cylons why it is a bad idea to mess with us." Moments later the Fighters engaged the Cylon fighters.

"Captain the Cylons seem to be broadcasting something to our ships but its not having any affect on us."Lieutenant Morvin said. "Wipe them out before they get a chance to regroup" Makay snarled. As one the entire fleet surged forward and engaged the 2 basestars.

"Sir the Oregano is reporting it is sustaining heavy damage and is withdrawing." Ensign Brant yelled. Makay nodded again. "Very well order all ships to cover the Oregano until it is away then focus on the Basestars." As the battle continued the fleet sailed into weapons range and let loose with a furious fusillade of weapons.

The Cylon Basestars took heavy damage and 7 minutes into the battle the first one was destroyed. "sir one of the cylon basestars has been destroyed and the other one is attempting to retreat." Ensign Brant called out. Then Lieutenant Morvin spoke up. "captain the fighters report that the cylon fighters are retreating they have sustained nearly 30 percent losses among the Viper forces but a lot of the pilots managed to eject. The raptors are picking them up as we speak. " Makay looked over at Lieutenants Morvin.

"full speed ahead don't let that basestar get away." Lieutenant Morvin nodded and started imputing orders into the computer. Like wolves to a slaughter the Colonial Forces slaughtered the Cylon Fighters before they could activate their FTL engines and escape. As for the Last Basestar it did not get very far and was torn apart under the assault from the fleets weapons. Minutes later Lieutenant Morvin spoke up.

"Sir all remaining Cylon forces have escaped and the remaining Vipers are returning their ships." Captain Makay nodded. "Very well as soon as the last raptors are aboard I want them refueled and heading out on various vectors Its obvious from what we have seen here that the colony's are lost we need to retreat and pull what forces are left together. He then turned and looked at the screen.

"Sir all raptors and Vipers have landed". "Sir the Oregano is forming up with us but they report that it will take up to 3 days to fully repair the Oregano but they are confident that they can be back in the fight if it is needed sir" Lieutenant Morvin reported. Makay nodded and ordered the fleet to jump to Tolon Anchorage.

2 hours later they arrived at the Anchorage. "Sir we are getting a communication from the Battlestar Galactica" ensign Brant Reported. "Commander Adama is ordering all Military ships to head to Ragnar Anchorage and that he is taking command of the fleet".

Captain Makay stood there for a few moments letting the information sink in. "Its obvious now that the colonies are gone I want all raptors to head out and find every surviving colonial military and civilian vessel they can and are to bring them back here" Stunned silence filled the bridge but then was interrupted by orders flying about. Minutes later the first Raptors jumped away to begin the search for survivors.

Over the next 24 hours raptors came and went bringing ships in one or two at a time sometimes even more than that. "Sir Raptor 024 is reporting in and they have something that is going to make you very happy" Lieutenant Morvin reported. Makay Looked at him but said nothing and waited for Morvin to continue.

"the Raptor reports that they have found the Mobile Shipyard Crats, The Long Range scanning vessel Voyager and" He trailed off in complete surprise. Captain Makay looked at him with concern. "Well?" He asked. Morvin looked at him and spoke in a stunned voice.

"They are also escorting the Battlestar Olympus. "Are you certain" Captain Makay demanded. Lieutenant Morvin nodded in the affirmative. "Sir the Olympus is hailing up on fleet com Alpha." Ensign Brant called out. Makay nodded and activated the Communications line and routed it through the ship for everyone to hear.

"Cannon you old Wardog I figured you would be attempting something like this if you survived"

Captain Mike (sparky) Pyrite shouted over the comlink. Captain Makay smirked and responded.

"Of course sparky and I know that you would do the same if you were in my position by the lords of Kobol I figured you were dead not hanging around here or at Ragnar with the Galactica." The sounds of cheering could be faintly heard through the bulkheads and Makay was sure there was cheering all over the fleet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sparky grinned at him. "So Cannon since you are the more experienced of the 2 of us what are our plans for the immediate future." he asked. Makay smiled back. "you see it we are currentaly trying to rescue as many people and ships as we can so when you are onboard the Intrepid we will have to talk about how to best protect the fleet and everyone in it." Captain Pyrite nodded at him. "I will be over in 30 minutes would you mind having someone pull of a complete list of ships and survivors for my most of my systems are out because of that damned virus." Captain Makay looked at Captain Pyrite quizzically "Virus What Virus?" Sparky turned grim. "your fleet was due to have the new software uploaded into your ships but because of your delayed return the cylons were not able to disable your ships like they did to everyone else. I will be over momentarily to give you the full discussion just know this if you have any linked software in your fleet unlink it fast. Thats how the cylons disabled the fleet. They used the software that doctor Baltar designed." Captain Makay nodded grimly "I will await your arrival I will have someone bring you to my office when you arrive I will also have a report on all the ships we have and the current total of refugees that are here." with that he turned the com off and headed off the bridge. But before he exited he turned to his XO Colonel Hunter. "Have someone meet his shuttle when he arrives and bring him to my office and I want a full report on what ships we have and How many Refugees we have total and I want it done as soon as possible understood." When the Raptor from the Battlestar Olympus arrived Captain pyrite disembarked onto the deck and was promptly greeted by a young ensign. "Sir my name is specialist streen "i have been ordered to escort you to the captains chambers." Captain Pyrite nodded. "lead on ensign streen" and then they were off. After a few minutes they arrived at the captains door and ensign streen dismissed himself and was gone. Mike knocked on the door and when he got an affirmative to enter he opened the door. Sitting at his desk Stephen looked through the reports coming in from around the fleet . When Mike entered he smiled and went to give his old classmate a big hug. "Frak Mike when I heard about the loss of Gemon HQ I thought you had died with the fleet." Mike nodded wearily "I almost did old friend if i had not been late returning from patrol. When the attack began we were 6 minutes out and the cylons jumped in they tried to disable our ship but as it turned out a freak accident a few days earlier had destroyed all the software and we were safe. We attempted to engage the cylons but were ordered to flee

when it became clear the the cylons were disabling the fleet in some way. Admiral Tophet

ordered us to head to Caprica and Meet up with the 1st fleet but a cylon patrol found us and got in a hit on our engines before we took out the patrol. We had just finished getting repairs done when your captor found us. When they informed us of the fleet gathering here at Tolon anchorage we agreed to accompany them here." Makay looked at his friend with concern but then continued on with the conversation. "I just got the full report on what ships we have and how many refugees are on the ships as well here is the list." he handed the report over to Mike and watched him read it. Mike looked through it and spoke aloud. "It says that we have"

Ships and Crew Report

7 Gallorfree class Liners each has a carrying capacity of 2,500 each so thats 17,500.

2 Tylium Refineries, both have a max crew of 800 each so thats 1,600.

6 Tankers, each has a crew of 450 so thats 2,700 crew.

10 Freighters with various parts and supplies, they have various crew complements and the total crew for all of them is 12,500.

3 Agro Ships and 1 advanced Agro Ship, the crew complement for the Agro ships is 2,000 and the Advanced Agro ship has 3,500 for a total of 5,500.

10 Destroyers, the destroyers each have a crew complement of 1000 each so thats 10,000.

2 heavy Cruisers, each has a crew complement of 2000 so thats 4000 for both ships.

2 Battlestars, both have a max crew complement of 5000 each for a total of 10,000.

1 Carnival ship, for that ship the max crew complement is 450 with a carrying capacity of 5000 so thats 5,450 for that ship alone.

3 Military Freighters, each of the military freighters has a complement of 800 crew and the total for those is 2,400.

1 Mobile Shipyard, the crew complement is 1,200 and has room to fully retrofit a Battlestar of the latest class.

1 Long Range Scanning Vessel, the crew complement for that ship is 1,500 which is good because they are all expertly trained to track the cylon movement.

1 Zoran class training vessel, that ship has a crew of 300 and class of 2000 it was taking a bunch of graduates to their postings when the attacks happened they can be used to fill the holes in the rank and file among the fleet and the total is 2,300.

4 mining ships, each has a crew complement of 2,500 for a total of 10,000.

2 Deltor class scout vessels. Each has a crew of 300 for a total of 600.

"The Combined refugee and Military survivor list is 87,250 Humans and the ship count is 56 Military and Civilian vessels." just as Mike took a breath the com sounded. "Yes" Stephen responded. Sir one of the raptors just returned with 4 more vessels and they are 2 Decca class construction vessels, 1 Yalgor class Construction vessel and 1 light cruiser the light cruiser is heavily damaged and the report from the ships captain says that the cruiser is done for they have to abandon ship". Makay nodded "very well tell the engineers to strip it of everything they can find i want as much stuff pulled off as we can get." After a short pause the com crackled again "your orders are being followed sir and the crew has started to transfer all the Weapons and Food they can over to the Jordon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Captain Makay shook his head ruefully and spoke through the com.

"send the signal and recall the raptors still out searching once they have arrived order the entire fleet to jump to Boran Anchorage. There the fleet will rearm and resupply and then jump beyond the red line understood."

After a momentary pause the com crackled again. "yes sir the fleet will jump in 30 minutes."

Captain Makay then turned back to Mike. "what is the status of the Olympus?" Mike smiled. "we have a full complement of Vipers and Raptors. And my men are happy to be alive and with your fleet. They did not really expect to find many survivors but here you are."

For the next 30 minutes both men went over the various reports from around the fleet and talked about their plans for the future. The com crackled to life again.

"All hands prepare to jump to Boran anchorage Captain Makay to the bridge." Stephen smirked at Mike. "shall we go?" Both men stood up and hurried to the bridge. Once on the bridge Captain Makay looked at the Dradis sensor.

Seeing nothing he ordered what freighters were empty to dock with the anchorage and start loading. He also ordered the Battlestar Olympus to take position to the rear of the fleet to better protect the fleet from cylon attacks from that direction. He then turned to Captain Pyrite.

"you should return to your ship and take command so that if the Cylons attack you can take charge if something happens to me." Mike saluted and left the bridge at a run. "status of the fleet"

he demanded to know. Lieutenant Morvin spoke up from his station. "sir the fleet has formed up and are taking station around us.

The Light Cruiser Sanskrit has fallen to the rear of the fleet but the offloading of parts and supplies continues. The captain reports that the ship will be ready for scuttling in 24 hours.

Two destroyers have taken a flanking position over the Crats and the Voyager reports no cylon activity for 50 lightyears around us.

The remaining destroyers have taken defensive positions around the fleet and have launched their fighters

A destroyer can carry 12 class VII fighters and has a row of 15 Rail guns lining each side of the ship with 2 heavy turbo lasers on top of the ship and 3 on the bottom. In all a very tough craft with 15 cylon basestars to their credit during the Cylon war 50 years before.

The Heavy Cruiser is equipped with 2 full squadrons of 36 Mark VII fighters and has 2 rows of Rail cannons on each side of the ship with 4 heavy turbo lasers on top and on the bottom of the ship and has 3 rail cannons protecting the rear of the ship to prevent flanking assaults over 30 some Cylon basestars fell to their combined power during the previous war.

The Battlestars Intrepid, and Olympus, were in the same class as that of the Battlestar Pegasus meaning each could produce Vipers and could each carry 4 squadrons of vipers in all with 2 in each of the hanger bays.

The Long Range Scanning Vessel Voyager was one of only a few such craft in the Colonial fleet capable of scanning out to a range of 150 lightyears with a maximum of 200 if pushed to the limits they were considered a valuable commodity in any fleet during fleet ops or when on covert operations along the Colonial Cylon Border.

The Mobile ship yards were considered a thing of wonder whenever they were seen out beyond the range of the homeworlds. They had been built to sustain a fleet during battle and were quite capable of repairing 2 battlestars at a time. It had 1 cylindrical tube on each side of the main ship. that could expand and contract in order to repair a damaged vessel in the center of the ship was the massive body of the ship that contained everything one would need to sustain a full fleet of ships in battle for long periods of time.

Because of this the cylons often directed their attacks at them in order to destroy or disable them thus preventing a ship from being repaired. They were never seen without an escort of at least 2 or more destroyers. They were easily 2 times the size of a Battlestar which was good considering they needed the size in order to repair a battlestar.

The Deltor class scout vessels were some of the best ships in the colonial military. They could emergency jump in less than 30 seconds in an emergency. They were fast and agile which was what they had been designed for when they had been proposed.

They were designed to jump ahead of a fleet and report back what they found. They carried only 2 rail cannons on the hull for defense. They did not carry vipers and only had a single Raptor each.

The military Freighter was a marvel of modern engineering. It had 5 Rail guns and 5 Heavy Turbo lasers in 2 rows on each side of the ship. The weapons could be stored away under a false cover that could be retracted in 5 seconds from over the weapons thus letting them fire.

Because of this trick more that 1 Cylon raider fleet had fallen to its guns. It also had a built in jamming capability that was the bane of any cylons attacking them. Just as a fight began the jamming would activate and the cylons would not be able to inform any cylon units that were nearby that they were in trouble.

Once this was done the weapons would come out of their hiding places and fire thus making a any cylon within range a heap of floating scrap. No cylons had survived such an attack. And that was why they were considered a major hazard.


	4. Chapter 4

Makay acknowledged the report and turned to the Conn Officer.

"As soon as Captain Pyrite back onboard his ship dock the Intrepid with the station and start loading weapons."

And so over the next 2 days Boran Anchorage was stripped bare of everything it contained. There was enough ammunition to completely stock every warship in the fleet and still have enough left over to fill one of the freighter to the gills.

There was a whole warehouse full of food and Medicine to last the entire fleet for 20 years and the last 2 freighters were full of it.

The agroships were converted to the raising of food and livestock which the Advanced agroship had plenty of.

During that time the Various military captains went through the ranking structure of the fleet and Captain Makay was promoted to Commodore. With Captain Pyrite taking on the role of second officer of the fleet.

The Light Cruiser Agamemnon was striped of everything that could be moved as well as a few things what were nailed down including the armor on the ships hull. The ships computers were striped of parts and divided among the fleet as spare parts.

After the ship was striped bare it was destroyed by a well placed rail gun round from the Olympus. Once the preparations were complete the various ship captains both military and Civilian congregated on the Intrepid for a meeting on the future of the fleet.

"we have to catch up with the Galactica. What I am about to show you will be shared among the fleet after we move past the Redline." He then turned on a view screen. "these images were taken by a raptor sent to Ragnar Anchorage."

The images on the screen changed. As they changed from one to another Makay spoke. "from Intel gathered by the Raptors crew it seems that the galactica had some friends with it. Scans show the ion trails of 60 distinct vessels of which the galactica was one. So from that we can surmise that a group of civilian ships met up with the galactica and jumped away. However the Intel we got from the scans are that of those 60 ion trails only one was military the rest were civilian."

Makay waited for a few moments while everyone let the news sink in. After a few minutes he continued.

"From what I can tell you. The galactica and its fleet may have jumped beyond the redline and if i know Adama he will head as far away as possible. And for the past few days the Voyager has been intercepting cylon transmissions that are telling us a lot. For one thing the Galactica and its fleet have headed into the Pomar system on a course for earth."

Makay waited patiently for the room to quiet down. "from what we know Adama has informed his fleet of the existence of earth and he is heading toward it."

Captain Skrozeny spoke up. "Sir the 13th colony is a myth isn't it?" He queried. Sparky spoke up "no it is in fact a real place and every Battlestar Captain was briefed on its existence. Cannon was supposed to be briefed but he had to leave before he could be briefed on its existence. Believe me when I tell you that every word of it is true."

Makay nodded. "captain Pyrite told me just before the meeting started and that is why we have a new mission. That mission is to get this fleet and all the refugees in it to the galactica. From there we will continue the trek to earth So say we all" He finished.

As one the entire room echoed with the phrase "So Say We All." Makay nodded "Very well this meeting is adjourned return to your ships and get ready to jump." Just as everyone was about to leave the comm crackled to like

"sir we are being hailed by the Voyager they say its urgent." Ensign Brant said over the comm. "rout it to this room immediately." Makay barked he then gestured to the other captains to remain for a moment. "Sir Lieutenant Roberts is on the comm." Ensign Brant said.

"Sir we just intercepted a Cylon Transmission from what we have heard so far apparently there is a large scale counterattack of Colonial warships throughout the colonies and the Cylons are taking a beating." Before Makay could say anything Pyrite interrupted him. "could those ships be part of Operation Maktenos?"

"Whats Operation Maktenos?" one of the Civilian captains asked. Makay smirked. "Operation Maktenos is a last resort operation in case of a full defeat for us. The basics are that any warships that survive an initial cylon attack will head to preassigned secret bases with every Colonial warship or Civilian vessel and stage a resistance movement.

Now before you say anything let me finish. One of the provisos was if a warship had more that 25 civilian ships and refugees with it they were to head out past the redline and never come back they were to run in whatever direction they chose. Now obviously most of them will head to Earth. And since our fleet numbers 60 vessels in all we don't apply for Maktenos we will therefore head in to the Pomar sector and meet up with the Battlestar Galactica."

After he finished speaking he was bombarded with questions some of which were why they didn't go help their fellow warriors or why they didn't know about it before. Both Makay and Pyrite took turns answering questions before Makay ended the meeting and ordered everyone to report to their ships.

"sir the Voyager reports that the cylons have spotted 3 battlestars and over 20 different warships of various classes and that was just over Caprica we don't have anything in the report that says who is attacking over the other Colony worlds."

Lieutenant Roberts announced over the comm. "understood but under no circumstance are you to attempt contact with the other ships we must maintain total secrecy." he answered. "Sir the captains have left the ship and are returning to their own vessels. Should I open a comm to the entire fleet?" Ensign Brant asked. "yes and when you do let me know I am on the way to the bridge."

After he deactivated the comm he hurried to the bridge. 10 minutes later Ensign Brant called out to him. "sir all captains have returned to their ships and the entire fleet is waiting to hear what you have to tell them."

Commodore Makay nodded. After a moment Ensign Brant nodded at him.

"Attention Members of the fleet I am Commodore Stephen Makay. We have a mission ahead of us and a long way to go. I must thank each and everyone of you for cooperating fully with the military.

As we leave the Colonies behind I want you to take a moment to remember your lost ones and then look to the future because that is all we can do right now.

Until we catch up with the Galactica we are on our own as is the galactica and that is why we must find her. Our mission is to reinforce her and her fleet. Together with the Battlestar Olympus and our escorts of Heavy Cruisers and Destroyers our fleet will prevail and reach our final destination on earth or within her boarders.

Until then I expect the utmost out of each and everyone of you. From this day forward we are not just one people spread out among the remains of the colonies and beyond we are survivors.

We will prevail. We will not go into the dark without a fight. Of that you can be sure. And let us pray for our friends on other warships operating out of hidden bases throughout the former colonies who even now are fighting over Caprica and various other battlefields.

They have one mission in mind and only one mission and that is to provide cover for the surviving Warships and their refugee fleets time to make an effective escape. Let their sacrifices not be in vain. Let us leave this place and live each day to the fullest So Say We All."


	5. Chapter 5

Once he was finished he deactivated the Comm unit and spun around.

"Lieutenant Morvin" he barked. Morvin looked up from his station.

"sir the fleet is in position and awaiting your orders ." He then looked at Ensign Brant.

"Sir all Vipers and Raptors are onboard their ships and are stowed away for the jump." He nodded. "Good work both of you Lieutenant Doran order the fleet to jump its time we left."

Doran confirmed the order and started to spin up the engines. One by one starting with the Battlestar Olympus the fleet jumped. One by one they were gone until it was just the Intrepid.

"All ships are away sir." Morvin called out. Makay nodded his way and ordered the ship to jump. With a flash the Intrepid was gone.

A week later in an Orbiting basestar over caprica. Number six was fuming as she read the reports coming in from all sectors. 4 basestars had been destroyed in orbit of Aquilonon but had successfully destroyed 1 colonial destroyer and 36 raptors.

6 have been destroyed over gemon by a pair of battlestars that were supposed to have been destroyed during the attacks and those were just the more significant of the reports.

From the reports she was getting over 50 basestars had been either destroyed or damaged by the counterattacking Colonial warships which seemed to disappear as soon as they showed up.

Where they went no one knew. In short 6 was furious. Number 3 just stood there watching her. "evidently the colonials are not as dead as we had hoped dear sister." Six glared at her.

"I know that and the reports continue to come in about phantom warships that appear out of thin air and disappear just as quickly. And the reports of a second major refugee fleet Following the Battlestar Galactica cannot be confirmed because we don't get any reports from our agents in that fleet if any."

3 smirked at her. "we just got a report from the forces at Gemon that the 2 Battlestars were Identified as the Battlestars Helios and Calicos.

But we cant find them because they seem to have fled past the redline perhaps to catch up with either the Galactica's Fleet or this second phantom fleet."

Six glowered at Three. "We cant allow those battlestars to link up with either fleet assign 10 basestars to find and destroy them immediately."

She rubbed her brow. Just as she finished talking another Six walked in. "we just received reports that our Resurrection ship over the Moon of Cassiopia was just destroyed. And on top of that we have discovered 3 Colonial secret bases that we didn't know about.

We successfully destroyed the stations and inflicted heavy damage to the colonial forces defending the bases but they held us off long enough to get the Civilian ships away and then escape.

One of our Scimitar Patrols spotted the Survivors meeting up out near the Redline they have all joined together. From what the patrol was able to scan the new fleet has no battlestars but does have 1 Battlecruiser, 4 Heavy Cruisers, 2 Light Cruisers, and a dozen destroyers escorting a fleet of over 70 civilian ships.

Once they formed up they jumped beyond the redline. The good news is that we destroyed 8 Battlecruisers, 20 heavy and Light cruisers, and over 40 destroyers as well as 4 Battlestars and their entire Complement of Vipers and Raptors.

However our losses were heavy as well with 15 Basestars destroyed and over 2 dozen suffering various amounts of damage. We also lost all almost every Scimitar that engaged the Colonial forces.

In short over 73 percent of the total Scimitar squadrons present at all three colonial bases were destroyed. And the raids continue but have slowed by over 64 percent."

Once the other Six was done talking Six spoke up. "the loss of the resurrection vessel is grave as well as the destruction of 15 basestars. But from what you just told me we inflicted serious harm on the remaining colonial forces.

But what I don't understand is how the Colonials knew about the Resurrection ship is beyond me." she groaned. The other Six grimaced.

"they didn't apparently a warship of unknown configuration jumped in and engaged the escort Basestars. All 3 were destroyed by three shots from the unknown and then the vessel proceeded to tear the Resurrection ship and the newly built Cylon shipyard to shreds.

Not one Cylon survived they were massacred." Six and three looked at her in shock. "3 basestars destroyed just like that!" three exclaimed. Six frowned "and thats not all but we received a message just before the mysterious ship vanished."

The other Six finished. "well what was the message?" Six demanded. The other six cringed slightly. The message we received was

You have conducted an unforgivable act in destroying 12 planets teeming with life that is a crime that will not go unpunished.

The Cylon Empire is hereby put on notice that if they do not immediately start making restitution to the remaining Colonial race we will take action.

We have the power to wipe your race out of existence if you need further evidence of our power then keep up your campaign of Murder.

For every living being you kill we will exact a furious retribution. Forever more The Alliance of Light.

The only noise left in the room was the hum of the machines both Six and Three were in shock. The other Six swallowed.

"that message was transmitted on all Cylon Frequencies and channels everyone heard it and i do mean everyone."

After a week of constant jumping through FTL the Battlestar Intrepid and its fleet arrived at the edge of a massive nebula.


	6. Chapter 6

"All hands stand down action stations. Lieutenant Morvin Contact the Voyager and tell them to scan out to a radius of 150 light years I want to know whats out there." Makay ordered. "Aye Sir" Lieutenant Morvin responded.

"I will be in my quarters I want that report from the Voyager ASAP" he then left the bridge.

On the Voyager the crew went about their business and scanned the space around them for 150 lightyears as they were ordered to do. When they finished with the scan the Report was compiled and sent to the Intrepid.

It was then transferred from machine to hand and taken to the Commodore's quarters. "Sir here is the report you wanted."Ensign Brant said after he was let in by Makay.

Makay took the report and dismissed the ensign. He sat down and started to read the report. The report said that there was heavy Cylon Activity on either side of the Nebula and behind them.

The Nebula was full of Thaloron Radiation which affected the cylons but thankfully were not dangerous to the humans.

After he finished the report he ordered a meeting with the various ship captains in 3 hours and then went to take a nap. Later he was up and fully rested and dressed.

He then went to the Meeting room with the Report in his hand. When he entered he saw that everyone was present. "thanks for coming gentlemen I just received the report from the Voyager and some of it is very interesting."

he looked around at them and then spoke. "apparently the Cylons have been looking for us because there is a lot of activity on every side of us. Unfortunately that means we cant Jump without risking them tracking our signatures.

However the Nebula is full of Thaloron Radiation which is harmless to us. Because of this we will need to make a passage through the nebula. The report says that it is over 10 lightyears across.

Unfortunately we cant use the FTL in the nebula because of the Radiation so it will take us approximately 1 month to make it to the other side.

And because of the cylon activity around us i have no choice but to order the fleet to enter the nebula and start to make the crossing."

He finished talking and waited for the questions to come. He wasn't kept waiting. He answered as many as he could before the meeting ended.

Once the meeting was over and the captains had returned to their ships he ordered the fleet to enter the nebula.

For first few days things were fine until reports started to come in that people were falling sick around the fleet.

But when medical teams went to investigate they found to their shock when they traded information that there were doubles of some of the people when there should not have been any.

The doctors diagnosed the sick as being affected by the Thaloron Radiation. Once Makay heard this he ordered the sick people brought together and isolated.

It was then that the truth about the Cylon Human Replicants came out. Once it was confirmed through interrogation of one of the cylons.

Captain Makay ordered the various ship doctors to be on the lookout for similar cases. When he read the final report it said that the Cylons had been infiltrating the Colonials for many years

It was during one of the interrogations that Makay learned of what had happened at Cassiopia and that a ship that could resurrect dead cylons existed.

And that they had been harvesting the reproductive organs from the people left behind in the colonies.

Apparently the Cylons planned to make a new type of being called a Human Cylon Hybrid. After he heard this he ordered every Cylon present executed.

After this was done he made a decision to keep the news about the cylon replicants secret he didn't want any witch hunts happening. After 3 more weeks in the nebula the total number of confirmed cylons was up to 57 in all.

Some of them had been in important places in the fleets entirety. Even while all of this was going on life continued for the survivors in the fleet.

There were sports tournaments going on with gambling which was regulated by military law, there were babies being born albeit a only a few at the moment, People started up the schools again so that the children could have a future on the fleet.

Anyone interested in joining the military was happily accepted and the Training Vessel Oberth took on the task of training these military hopefuls

The cadets that had been onboard at the start of the journey had been divided among the fleet to make up for the recent casualties that had been suffered among the fleet.

Repairs had been completed to the remaining vessels that had been damaged during their escapes and eventual meeting up with the Intrepid.

The tanker Milos which had been full of Tylium fuel had refueled the fleet and was down to 60 percent.

The fleet moral had been lifted a few points by these events and the people were happy. "Sir Doctor Jarvon has informed me that the last of the cylons have been found and disposed of."

Ensign Brant called out from his station. "Very well send him my congratulations" Makay ordered. He then turned to Lieutenant Morvin. "whats the ETA on our exit from this nebula?" he asked.

Morvin looked at him. "Sir our ETA is 6 hours and 27 minutes" Once the fleet is out of the nebula I want the fleet to jump as far as we can."

Lieutenant Morvin nodded and started imputing commands into his computer. Hours later the fleet exited the nebula and jumped away as fast as they could.

In orbit of Cassiopia Number Six was looking forlorn. "Status report she asked the Number 5."

The 5 shook his head. Not good this so called Alliance of Light has taken Caprica." During the past 3 months since the first sighting of the Alliance of Light ship they had been attacking everywhere.

The first thing they had done was to destroy most of the Resurrection ships. Now only a couple dozen remained and they were being protected by over 10 basestars each.

Now the accursed Alliance was landing troops on the former colony worlds. They had discovered the Human farms and were liberating them.

They had also rescued hundreds if not thousands of survivors from the surface of those nuked worlds. Over 200 basestars had been wiped out during the last 3 months just fighting the Alliance.

And the search for the Remaining Colonial forces was being continued with what forces were available at that time.

Just a few days ago the battlestars Helios and Calicos had been spotted traveling with the refugee fleet that had escaped from destruction during the battle for the stations.

The Second major fleet now positively identified as being led by a couple of Battlestars that had up until that point wreaked untold havoc on the Cylon Supply lines.

The Supply station at Argos Minor had been completely wiped out by a new Colonial tactic. Every Cylon infiltrator they had in the fleet had been found out and executed.

The only reason they knew that was because a single cylon infiltrator had survived the Nebula the fleet had gone through The reason the infiltrator survived was because she had been working in a small heavily shielded space for a month while the fleet passed through.

Once through she had attempted to find her fellow cylons only to discover that all of them had been found out and executed inside the nebula thus preventing them from loading into new bodies.

Once she discovered this she transmitted the information through a highly secure com line that had not been picked up by the colonials.

Through her they had found out that the Colonial Battlestars were Positively Identified as that of the BSG Intrepid and Olympus.

The Cylons were on the Defensive on 2 fronts. Those of the Alliance of Light and what few Colonial forces remained.

The Galactica was still intact and had now been joined by the Battlestar Pegasus. In short the war was going badly for the Cylons.


	7. Chapter 7

On board the battlestars and destroyers of the fleet the repairs to the last of the Viper VIIs was done and the fleet now had a full complement of fighters with enough left over for 3 full wings that were packed in crates on the Military Freighters.

For the past 3 months since they left the Nebula they had been launching surprise attacks on the Cylon supply lines. They had managed to neutralize the defenses of a Cylon Tylium refinery on an asteroid and had managed to extract enough Tylium from the base to fill the tanks of every ship in the fleet and have all 6 tankers and the two refineries at full capacity with Tylium Fuel.

The cylons had lost 2 basestars over the fuel depot to the combined forces of the Battlestar Olympus and the destroyers.

A huge cylon supply depot had been scanned by the voyager and was deemed a big enough target to engage and destroy. During the fighting the Heavy Cruiser Zabrax took damage and retreated. Once the cylon raiders had been neutralized the basestars had been engaged and destroyed.

The other 2 basestars attempted to track and destroy the civilian fleet but was stopped by the Intrepid and its remaining force of Colonial Warships which Included the Light Cruiser Sanskrit.

As the battle wore on the cylons managed to get a couple of raiders past the defenders and into the fleet.

When they launched nukes the Sanskrit took the brunt of the damage and was destroyed. The remaining fighters from the Sanskrit eliminated the Cylon fighters before they could take down any more ships.

The Intrepid mini jumped between the basestars and blasted them with its weapons. The Heavy Cruiser Oregano remained behind to deal with the scimiter fighters. While this was going on the force over the supply depot had finished off the defenders and was blasting the depot to pieces.

Unknown to the Colonials a large store of Human Cylon Replicants was in the core of the Asteroid so when a nuke landed on an exhaust port the backlash traveled down the tube and subsequently wreaked havoc on the resurrection pods.

Another Nuke landed on the ammo containers and literally blasted the Asteroid into pieces. When this was detected by the scanners on the orbiting Colonial fleet they gathered up their Vipers and Raptors from the battlefield which included the pilots that had ejected from there ships during the fighting.

Once everyone was back On board the fleet jumped away. If a Raptor had remained behind at a safe distance they would have been witness to the Asteroids destruction. And the subsequent Destruction of 3 more Cylon Basestars that had just arrived to flying Debris.

When the warships returned they found the civilian fleet gone and enough debris floating around to signal that a battle had been fought. Once scans had been taken the fleet jumped to the civilian fleets emergency jump location.

Once the fleet was reunited and together again repairs started on the fleet. After 2 weeks of hard work with the Damaged ships taking turns docked to the Crats the repairs were completed.

Raptor 024 Jumped into a system with a planet that could sustain life. When they scanned the surface they discovered traces of colonial wreckage on the surface.

"Slammer I am getting colonial readings on my screen at coordinates 079 mark 52." Slammer turned and looked at his partner. "are you sure?"

Lt. Johan nodded in the affirmative. Slammer looked pensive. "Shoot a sit rep to the fleet and inform them we are going in for a closer look." Johan nodded and did as he was ordered. A few minutes later they got an order to wait for the Destroyer Phenac to arrive then they could scan the surface.

After a few minutes of waiting they were hailed by Captain Kazza on the Phenac. "Raptor 024 this is the Phenac we have arrived you may continue your scans of the surface we will provide viper protection until you are done."

As the Raptor flew over the surface they started to pick up more and more traces of wreckage. "Slammer the scans are showing what looks to be 3 maybe more separate vessels on the surface." a moment later she gasped

"slammer I am reading 2 Vipers on an intercept course." "could they be from the Phenac" Slammer asked. "no she has not" she was interrupted by a sound from the Comm machine. "This is Viper 21 to Unidentified Raptor Identify yourself immediately or be fired upon."

"This is Lt Micheal (Slammer) Talgor piloting raptor 024 off the Battlestar Intrepid Identify yourself." after a momentary pause the Viper Pilot responded. I am Lt Sara Vorcon The settlement you are approaching is what is left of a small fleet of ships that escaped the colonies me and my Wingman are all the defenses the people in the settlement have."

Before Slammer could respond he was interrupted by Captain Kazza on the Phenac. "Stand down all of you we have scanned the settlement and have contacted the fleet regarding your situation they will be here shortly but first I want both of you Viper pilots on my ship Now.

Lt Vorcon continue to the settlement and do what you can I want a complete report on how many survivors there are and if any of the ships on the surface can be salvaged." In the combined fleet it was a shock to learn of more survivors stranded on a planet.

After getting the report Commadore Makay dispatched 3 ships to the system in order to evacuate the people that had been stranded and to see if any of the 4 ships that had crashed on the planet could be salvaged.

In order to provide protection for the small taskforce he dispatched the Heavy cruiser Oregano and 4 more destroyers to the planet.

The Captain of the Oregano had orders to salvage what he could from the crashed vessels. If any could be retrieved they were to do so and if not the vessels were to be stripped bare.

On the planet the people in the settlement were going wild with joy now that they had been found by another refugee fleet. They immediately set about packing up what they could as well as finishing up what repairs to the ships they could make.

When the taskforce arrived the combined engineers of the taskforce went down to the surface and made what repairs to the 4 crashed vessels they could. In the end they could only retrieve 3 of the 4 ships.

The last one was to far gone having been damaged the most by the Cylons and then being stripped for parts to sustain the other 3 ships.

When the security men went through the roster of survivors among the small settlement they found 7 more cylon Infiltrators. Those 7 were immediately taken out and shot in front of everyone after the people had been completely informed of who and what the cylon infiltrators were.

Over the next few days the 3 ships were loaded up with people and supplies and took off bound for the fleet accompanied by 2 Destroyers and the last one as well as the ships that had been dispatched by the Intrepid were escorted back to the fleet.

Once the 3 new ships had arrived they took turns getting even more repairs done by the Crats.

And the total of survivors of the small settlement was tallied and then added to the roster of survivors the total survivors on the settlement was 9,821 refugees and when that was added the fleet list the number was 96,980 refugees total.

Not including the casualties taken during the previous few months.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry folks for the long delay I had family stuff that I had to take care of during the past few months. Well here is the next installation of The Journey of the Battlestar Intrepid Enjoy.**

Later when everyone was settled in and the fleet had jumped 4 times to lose any sign of pursuit the reports and interviews started.

The 2 Pilots and their Vipers that had been with the small group of survivors was sent to new postings onboard on of the Destroyers.

The leader of the small settlement Mr Lenzo came onboard the Intrepid to make his report to Commodore Makay. "Sir Mr Lenzo has landed and will be in your office in 6 minutes" Ensign Brant reported from his station.

Commodore Makay nodded "Very well XO you have the bridge I will be in my office" he then left the bridge.

When Mr Lenzo Arrived in his office he waited patiently for Makay to let him in. "come in" Makay called out.

When Mr Lenzo came in he took the chair that commodore Makay offered him. After a few moments of mindless formality the two got down to the debriefing. "I am quite interested in how you and your group of refugees ended up on that planet."

Mr Lenzo squirmed under the commodores penetrating gaze. "well it all started on the day of the attack I was commanding the Spruce fig out of Greengage Station when I was informed that the cylons were attacking the colonies.

I immediately started back to the station but on the way I Intercepted a Colonial Destroyer that has been separated from its taskforce. It was the Compor.

When they hailed me they informed me about the rampant malfunctions that was plaguing the fleet and they had been part of a taskforce of 1 Battlestar and 7 destroyers heading to Aquilonon for R&R. (rest and recuperation) of that entire group only they survived.

The captain had just gotten his computers back online when we had chanced upon them.

After talking for a few minutes we agreed to accompany them to Greengage station. On the way to the station we picked up 3 more ships one of which was a agroship.

The other two were transports that had been transporting various material. After a while we arrived at the station to a scene of complete chaos.

There were ships of all types coming in and spread out around the area were over a dozen colonial warships of which the biggest one was the Heavy Cruiser Spinster.

As reports came in the captain of the Spinster started to consolidate the ships that were present and ordered the station to evacuate its civilian population onto the ships.

And while that was going on the warships were trying to get ready for a suspected cylon attack on the station and they were taking defensive positions around the civilian ships."

Mr Lenzo closed his eyes and shuddered. Makay did not say anything as he waited for Mr Lenzo to pull himself together. Once he had calmed down he restarted his story.

"well after 6 hours had passed we got Word of the Battlestar Galactica and its efforts to consolidate every surviving warship at Ragnar anchorage.

By this time everyone was loaded onto the ships and we had assumed convoy formation when the cylons attacked. It was sudden and took all of us by surprise. The first volley took out over a dozen ships.

The commander of the Spinster yelled over the comm for the ships to jump to the rondevouze and we did. To destroyers interposed themselves between the cylons and the refugee fleet.

The fighting was worse then anything i had ever seen before from the recordings taken during the previous cylon human war. The spinster jumped away to protect the refugee fleet as it was the only major capital ship we had.

The cylon baseships then jumped in and unloaded even more nukes at us. By then over 25 civilian ships had jumped as well as 5 destroyers.

The agroship had been the first to jump when the cylons arrived. The last thing i saw before my ship jumped was 3 destroyers being destroyed by nukes.

When we arrived at the rendezvous the survivors formed up and we waited for an hour for any stragglers to arrive. Some came but at the end of the one hour wait the entire fleet formed up and jumped beyond the redline.

Since then we have been playing keep away with the cylons. We had discovered several sites of battles between colonial and cylon forces and we estimated the path of whatever colonial force was ahead of us and we followed.

But we were lured into a trap and the cylons jumped us with 6 basestars. It was a disaster and we lost all but 7 ships.

of those only the Spinster and 7 civilian ships remained. After we regrouped we jumped a few times and kept on going.

But by then the ships were running down from the constant fighting and moral was low. When our ships arrived over this planet a malfunction happened that destroyed the spinster and took out 3 civilian ships.

When that happened we were forced to land all ships and try to repair what we could of the colonial and civilian forces left.

By then we only had 2 vipers and one raptor left to defend us. We repaired what we could and then your raptor showed up."

Mr Lenzo then looked at commodore Makay. "that was quite a story and the fleet you were following was the Galactica."

Mr Lenzo nodded. "return to your ship and know that you are safe." Mr Lenzo stood up. "thank you commodore" he then left the room.

For a few minutes Commodore Makay sat in his chair and mused about what he had been told. Then the comm crackled to life.

"all hands prepare to jump repeat all hands prepare to jump in 10 minutes." Makay then stood up and went to the bridge.

And so the fleet with its newest additions continued on their way seeking out the Battlestar Galactica and its fleet.

Unknown to Commodore Makay the fleet that Mr Lenzo had been talking about was not a fleet but a lone survivor of the attack the surprise was what the Identity of the survivor was.


	9. Chapter 9

In a Cylon Basestar in system Ajax0259847 Six was having a conniption fit and the three, two and five that were present had the dubious honor of listening to her ranting.

"The Battlestars Helios and Calicos have destroyed another of our resurrection ships as well as 7 basestars that were undergoing repair in the vicinity."

Three spoke up "the news is not as bad as it seems six we did manage to wipe out that small fleet of ships that was attempting to follow the galactica and all that needs to be done is find the last of them and wipe them out.

And when that is done the colonials will be even less in numbers than they were. The alliance of light seems to be leaving us alone as we have not encountered them in a few months."

Six glared at Three. "yes they have left us alone but not before destroying over 3/4ths of our fleet and production centers. All that is left are the ones chasing down the colonial forces that remain and the Colonial warships in the former colonies have increased there attacks on our ships by 30 percent.

And now our intelligence informs us that every colonial fleet that is out there is heading in the same direction some are bound to run into each other eventually." The six then spoke up. If that is true all we have to do is lay a trap along the line of their routs and hope they walk into it.

And in that way we can destroy the humans once and for all." Six sat for a minute and then nodded.

"fine we shall do as you suggest for now but mark my words if one of the battlestar fleets find another of the refugee fleets it will your heads that will roll understood." The Human Cylons in the room all acknowledged her order and then left.

In an unmarked system far from Human and Cylon sensor range a group of warships fly in formation. "Supreme commander here are the latest reports from the units tracking the colonial forces."

a lieutenant said and then handed the report to his superior. "thank you and what are the reports on the surviving humans taken from the colony worlds?"

He asked. "they are understandably confused sir but gratefully all the same that we have rescued them from the cylons." he nodded then turned his attention to the report.

It said that of the 4 refugee fleets that had escaped one had been destroyed and the other three were following the same rout toward their destination where ever that was.

"the earthlings had better be happy that we decided to help some human colonials on the other side of the galaxy because even though the earthlings are part of a federation I still don't trust them."

The young Lieutenant nodded "May I make a suggestion sir?" The Supreme commander looked at the younger man and nodded. "why don't we load the humans we took off the colony worlds and send them on ahead to the federation

that way when the colonials in the refugee fleets arrive they will have some friends in the federation that have been fully briefed and understand the full situation. Plus this will put us on the Colonials good sides and if we ever wanted something that they have they will have no choice but to give it to us

because we can hold what we did for them over their heads and the federation thanks to their Prime Directive cant do anything about it."

The Supreme Commander smirked at the Lieutenant and replied. "that is and excellent idea I am beginning to see why you come so highly recommended by the council.

I agree with your idea see that it is done immediately." The lieutenant saluted and left the room leaving the Supreme Commander to his thoughts.

The Battlestars Helios and Calicos had been chasing the Galactica for over a year and a half and had made significant progress in there attempts to catch up.

Admiral Searman scowled at the reports on his desk and then shot an even darker look at his second in command Captain Robert Jellico. "are these reports accurate" he demanded to know.

"yes sir the debris we picked up corresponds with readings taken from both the Battlestars Intrepid and Olympus before the attacks. The engineers say that there is a 99 chance that the both Battlestars were present in this location."

The admiral slumped in his chair. "who else knows?" right now the engineering staff the bridge crew when it was reported and now you and unfortunately it wont be long before the rest of the fleet knows that there are 2 other Battlestars out there also tracking the Galactica."

Captain Jellico shrugged as well but the delight and joy he was feeling was as plain as day on his face. "very well I will make an announcement informing the fleet of a couple of battlestars that is trailing the galactica in 30 minutes"

Captain Jellico saluted and left after a few minutes of mindless busywork with the Admiral. Now that he was alone the Admiral sat back and wondered aloud.

"The battlestars Intrepid and Olympus huh. Cannon I wonder where you are right now and if you know of me and my fleets existence."

he trailed off as memories of his academy friend whirled around in his head. "I wonder do you have a refugee fleet as well?" he sighed "Or are you just following the galactica and trying to disrupt the cylon supply lines like I am?"

As he was thinking he was unaware that the news had gotten out sooner than he had wanted it and now the entire fleet was rejoicing and celebrating at the news that there were 2 battlestars out there.

After a few minutes he got up and headed to the bridge. When he got there he discovered that the news had already gotten out. But even though the news was out he decided to make the announcement anyway so that the news would increase the already soaring moral of the fleet.

Raptor 024 was was on routine patrol when they picked up signs of debris knowing that it might be cylons and the need to confirm it they jumped over to the area and started to scan.

Slammer turned to Lieutenant Johan "what to you have Lieutenant?" she asked. "slammer I am getting readings of Colonial and cylon debris in the field ahead of us but I cant quite identify it."

she nodded. "I am taking us in" as Raptor 024 scanned the field Lieutenant Johan suddenly reacted. "Slammer i have a major reading at coordinates 257 mark 72 what ever it is its big."

"Cylon?" She asked. Johan paused for a moment as he scanned the object. "I don't believe it its impossible."

Slammer turned to him "what is it?" she asked anxiously "the scanners are telling me that there is a battlestar out there." her eyes went wide at the news "is it the Galactica?"

she demanded to know. "no its not its a different vessel." She suddenly hit herself on the head. "frak in all the excitement I forgot. Johan shoot a priority message to the fleet tell then we need a battlestar here now and then shoot the readings you have gathered so far to the Intrepid."

On the Battlestar Intrepid things had been going quietly when the news came in. Commodore we are receiving a priority message from Raptor 024 they say they have found an unidentified battlestar and are requesting that either the Intrepid or the Olympus head to their present location."

The news had momentarily frozen Commodore Makay but then he was walking to the sensor station and barking orders. "inform the Olympus of the situation and then jump to the raptors location the Olympus will know what to do."

"The Olympus has acknowledged our orders and the FTL drives are spinning up." Lieutenant Morvin said from his station. Moments later the Intrepid Jumped.


	10. Chapter 10

While they waited for one of the battlestars to arrive Slammer flew over the drifting battlestar in an attempt to identify it. "Slammer I am getting a lot of life signs and I do mean a lot."

Lieutenant Johan said. Slammer turned to him "how many and can you tell if the ships weapons are active I don't want to get blown out of the sky here you know." Lieutenant Johan smirked

"from what the scans are telling me the battlestar is adrift and it looks like it has taken a beating I am reading multiple hull breaches although they appear to be under repair I don't think they know we are here" Just as he said that the Battlestar Intrepid arrived.

The com crackled to life "raptor 024 report in" the voice of Commodore Makay said. Slammer immediately responded on the com "This is Raptor 024 we have scanned the vessel and are transmitting the most recent scans taken as of 1 minute ago."

with a nod Johan Transmitted the information to the Intrepid. By now the space around them was filling up with Vipers and Raptors. Lieutenant Morvin spoke up "commodore from the scans that the raptor has taken coupled with what we have scanned I report that the battlestar is adrift with all of her weapons save 2 or 3 have been taken out both of her launch bays have been severely damaged.

And life sign readings are over 8527 we are continuing to scan the vessel." Commodore Makay turned to Lieutenant Morvin. "have you identified the Battlestar yet?" He asked Lieutenant Morvin glanced at the screen then looked back at him.

"yes the vessel has been identified as that of the Battlestar Prilith." Commodore Makay grimaced then turned to the com. "Hail them on Fleet Com Beta Ensign. Ensign Brant nodded then opened the com frequency to the other Battleship.

"This is Commodore Stephen Makay of the Battlestar Intrepid to the Battlestar Prilith please respond." After several moments the com crackled to life. "Commodore Makay this is Captain Todd Brant of the Battlestar Prilith please send the identification signal or I will open fire with what weapons I have left."

Meanwhile over at his station Ensign Brant had paled and looked ready to faint. The XO seeing this hurried over and steadied him. Commodore Makay typed in the recognition code into the com and transmitted it. He then Looked at Ensign Brant. "who is he to you ensign?" Makay asked.

"He is my big brother sir I thought he was dead" After a few minutes Captain Brant responded with the second code and then asked for help as his ship was disabled and without power. After a few minutes of discussion the Vipers and Raptors were recalled and then Makay looked at ensign Brant.

"ask your brother something only you two would know I will say that you are here then you ask the question" Makay whispered. Once he was done he turned back to the com "Captain Brant I have someone who wishes to talk to you"

A moment later Captain Brant responded. "Who wishes to speak to me Commodore?" Then Ensign Brant spoke up. "Hey big Brother its me Twerpo." that was followed by a momentary silence then Captain Brant Spoke. "Cail is that you little brother?" there was a tremor in Captain Brant's voice when he asked.

"yea hey remember back when we were kids on Caprica that girl we peeked on?" he asked. As Ensign Brant was speaking Makay nodded at the weapons officer to watch Ensign Brant closely. She had been briefed that if Ensign Brant shook his head she was to fire but if he nodded she was to power down all weapons.

A moment later Ensign Brant got the response he wanted. "that girl was Melinda Thaeron and my wife Twerpo." A big grin crossed Ensign Brant's face and he nodded vigorously at the weapons officer who then powered down all weapons.

Once that was done Commodore Makay ordered the Hyperlite Tug Rosario to the area to help get the Battlestar Prilith to the fleet and eventually to the Crats. When the news of the discovery of the Battlestar Prilith reached the fleet the rejoicing was just as wild as when the small fleet of civilian ships had been discovered on the planet a few months back.

When the Rosario had arrived it it found a scene of organized chaos as raptors from the Intrepid flew to and from the Prilith. Food and supplies were going over to the Prilith while refugees that had crowded onboard the Prilith were transferred to the intrepid to help lighten the strain on the wearied Battlestar.

After it arrived it immediately hooked up all the lines and cables to the Battlestar and then after all the raptors and fighters were back onboard the two battlestars the two ships jumped back to the fleet.

Ensign Brant had been given permission to go over to the Prilith to meet with his brother and Sister in law.

Apparently on the day of the attack the families of the crew of the Prilith had all come onboard for a day of relaxation. Ensign Brant got to meet his little Nephew and 2 Nieces whom he had never gotten the chance to meet.

After the two Battlestars Arrived Shuttles started to transfer the Civilian and wounded to the fleet and what ships had room for them. When Ensign Brant returned to the Intrepid he was congratulated by his friends for having found some of his family.

Once the Prilith was down to a skeleton crew the Prilith was then towed into the Crats Secondary Repair bay as the first was currently occupied with a freighter whose engines had broken down a few days earlier.

The crew of the Prilith were given leave and sent to the Carnival ship for 2 week R&R sessions. That and they could spend time with their families instead of just trying to survive.

Of course unknown to them while they were on R&R each of the crew and civilian personnel from the Prilith was being matched up against the list of known Cylon Replicator agents and if they were a Cylon Replicator Agent they were quietly taken aside and arrested.

When the complete report on the damages and how long it would take to fully repair the Prilith was put together it was then taken by hand to the Battlestar Intrepid and then directly to the Second in Command of the fleet who then took it to Commodore Makay.

When Captain Pyrite arrived outside the Commodores office he paused for a second then knocked on the door. "come in" the Commodore answered. When Captain Pyrite walked into the room he saw that the temporary leader of the Civilian government and every senior captain from around the fleet including Captain Brant was assembled.

"I have the Crats report on the Prilith here commodore." he announced. "give it here and lets see what the report says" Commodore Makay said. After Captain Pyrite gave the report to the commodore he sat down on one of the last empty chairs in the room.

"it says here that only 2 PDT turrets (Point Defense Turrets) 3 of the Turbo Laser cannons and 1 Nuke launcher are operational and the rest have either been destroyed or need repairs. The estimated repair time for those is 3 months."

he looked at captain Brant "we did the best with what we had sir we were constantly on the run and looking for food and supplies from what ever planet we came across."

Captain Brant explained. "the report also says that only the 1st launch bay is operational and the second was damaged severely a few weeks ago due to a cylon attack. The repair estimate for the launch bays is 2 months with an additional month for excess repairs so thats 3 months total for them.

The armor on the hull is almost completely gone and the estimated time to replace and repair the armor is 1 month."

Commodore Makay then looked at Captain of the Crats I want your men Working on the Crats day and night. I give you authorization to strip the fleet of workers and engineers to help you get the Prilith back into working order."

The Captain of the Crats nodded and made a note on his padd. Commodore Makay then turned his attention back to the report.

The repairs inside the Prilith are pretty good so it will take 3 weeks to fully repair most of the minor damages inside the Prilith as well as a full month for the major damaged sections.

The total Raptor and Viper count is 7 Vipers and 2 Raptors so I will have the extra Vipers taken from the freighters and transferred to the Prilith when it comes time for the ship to depart from the Crats."

he then looked at Captain Pyrite. Send a memo to the captain of the training ship that he is to rush the current class of military graduates through training I want them ready to take up station on the Battlestar Prilith when it is ready for them

I also want you to send a memo to the Olympus that they are to select a few veterans to transfer to the Prilith as well as those on the Intrepid. I want a solid core of Viper Pilots ready to go when the Prilith is out and ready for them."

Captain Pyrite and the Captain of the Crats both nodded. "so the estimated total repair time for the Prilith is 9 months.

Swell have the crew of Raptor 024 report to me immediately dismissed." with that the military occupants of the room saluted and left followed by the Civilian captains all headed back to their own ships.


	11. Chapter 11

Once the room was quiet Stephen leaned back in his chair and started working on the reports from the various raptor and viper pilots during the latest operation.

A few 2 months later one of the scout ships detected a habitable planet on their scanners and then relayed the information to the fleet. Taking the opportunity to gather food and construction material from the planet the fleet jumped into orbit.

During one of the scans of the surface the Voyager detected signs of Colonial and Cylon activity as well as a set of ruins that was familiar to the Colonials. An armed recon team was send down to the planet to investigate the ruins. After a few hours of exploration the bodies of several colonials was discovered.

The bodies were taken to the medical bay on the Intrepid for dissection. It was during this time that the Identity of the planet was known. "are you sure that the planet is Kobol?" Makay asked shocked.

"yes sir aside from some geographical changes and the redirection of the water ways the planet meets the criteria of the Planet Kobol by 97 percent" the scientist answered.

"coupled with what you just told me and the fact that some of the bodies of the dead colonials on the planet had insignia that identified them as being from the galactica means that she was here. But the question is how long ago was it."

Makay said. The medical officer spoke up. "Actually sir we do know when the Galactica was here." Makay looked at the man and nodded for him to continue.

"Remember the bodies we brought up from the surface well from the decomposition I would estimate that the bodies have been dead for 3 months give or take a few days."

The man finished. "so the galactica was here around 3 months ago. That means that we have either fallen behind or are catching up which ever is the truth." After a few minutes of other business the room emptied. Leaving the Commodore to his thoughts.

"hmm Adama I wonder what your thinking right now" he mused. "I wonder if you have encountered the cylons since you left here. I wonder what will happen when we catch up with you its been almost 2 years."

he then stood up and left the office. The scavenging and gathering of food and supplies continued for several days before Commodore Makay ordered the fleet to continue on its way. He was determined to catch up with the Galactica as soon as possible.

Admiral Searman on the Helios was not in a good mood. For the past few months he had been trying to track down the Battlestars Intrepid and Olympus in an effort to add them to his fleet but due to the Cylons and their continual attacks and increased presence the fleet was not having much success in its efforts.

Which led Admiral Searman to suspect that the Intrepid and the Olympus might be escorting a refugee fleet of there own and if that was true that created a whole new set of problems for him.

One of which was you never put all your eggs in one basket. If they caught up and discovered that the other Battlestars were indeed escorting a refugee fleet.

Then that would mean that there was a huge gathering of Human survivors in one fleet and if they were ambushed by a sufficiently large cylon fleet it might lead to a massacre as the warships attempted to hold off the Cylons while the Civilian ships made their escapes.

He also had the Battlestar Galactica to consider. She was one ship protecting a refugee fleet and for all he knew they might have been destroyed but somehow he did not think so. For some reason he had the feeling that the Galactica was still out there and still running.

As for the Cylons their attempts to make a trap for the humans was not meeting much success at all. The Alliance of light had reappeared and had just wiped out every basestar that was attempting to track the colonials. But there was a piece of good news.

A large Cylon fleet had penetrated deep into Alliance territory and was wreaking total havoc on the hated Alliance.

As time went by for the Intrepid and its fleet of warships and Civilian ships. Things were starting to get a little out of control. The Civilians were getting restless the doctors were advocating a major effort to find a planet so that the people could get out and stretch their legs and breath some non recyclable air for a change.

The Scouts were working overtime sometimes jumping 5 to 6 times ahead of the fleet. The Crats was starting to run low an supplies and and the Argon 7 had a major disaster happen in the domes that had wiped out a lot of the food crops on the Agro ship.

The disaster was further compounded by an epidemic that seemed to be raging throughout the fleet. The doctors were swamped with cases and people were dying all the time.

In short the fleet was starting to fall into chaos as disasters cropped up. It was at that point when Disaster struck several days later. The first sign of trouble was when a lone Cylon Raptor buzzed the fleet then escaped.

While the fleet was getting ready to emergency jumped a large Cylon fleet of 3 basestars appeared in a triangle formation around the fleet. The alarms began to blare across the fleet as Vipers and Scimitar fighters engaged in desperate combat in an attempt to allow the fleet to escape.

Three cylon fighters evaded the Vipers and point defense turrets and launched nukes at several civilian vessels and the Crats.

The Crats Jumped just in time to avoid the incoming nuke although the Destroyer that was on the other side of it took the full brunt of the hit and was severely damaged.

The Scimitar fighters were quickly taken out by Vipers launched from the Destroyers and Cruisers. Several Nukes hit the Agro Ship Natures Bounty and was completely destroyed.

One solitary nuke hit a civilian liner and detonated destroying the ship and killing everyone inside. By now most of the refugee fleet was gone including several of the destroyers and one of the Heavy Cruisers.

The battlestars closed to Point Blank range of the basestars and opened fire. The destroyer that had been damaged had had its FTL taken out so it closed to within weapons range of the last basestar and opened fire.

The two ships exchanged fire. Viper and Scimitar fighters few about in a deadly dance with tracer rounds, missiles, and Major weapons fire flying all over the place.

2 more Destroyers flew into range just as the first destroyer was destroyed. Raptors flew about picking up escape pods and Pilots who had gone EVA.

When they were full they folded to the emergency jump coordinates to offload passengers and then returned to the battlefield. The Battlestar Intrepid finished off the Basestar it had engaged then turned ponderously around and headed to reinforce the destroyers.

By this time every refugee ship had either escaped or been destroyed in the ambush. The Battlestar Olympus having taken a lot of damage Jumped away but not before destroying its targeted Basestar.

The last basestar having suffered a lot of damage jumped away now that the civilian ships had escaped. What few Scimitar fighters that remained also jumped away. And the task of gathering the Escape pods and EVA pilots that were still out there began.


	12. Chapter 12

In the smoke of the bridge Commodore Makay was not a happy man.

"whats the status of the fleet" He demanded to know. Lieutenant Brant promptly spoke up. "reports coming in now from the Olympus now. They report that 3 Destroyers, 1 heavy cruiser were destroyed,

we lost the Agro Ship Natures Bounty, as well as 2 Passenger liners. Deaths are probably in the tens of thousands but we wont know more until we have a complete count of survivors once we jump to the emergency coordinates."

Lieutenant Morvin then spoke up. "Sir the raptors report that it will take them at least an hour to find all of the Escape pods and the pilots that went EVA." (Extra Vehicular Activity)

Commodore Makay nodded "Very well inform the fleet that we will jump to their position once the rescue efforts have been completed.

When the rescue efforts were finished the ships jumped to the emergency jump coordinates. After the fleet was consolidated and formed up the fleet jumped 4 times over and over in an attempt to evade any cylon pursuit. The final report to come out of the battle was 5 ships lost and 27,382 colonial civilian and military personnel lost.

As the fleet mourned its lost they moved forward never forgetting their task or forgetting their lost friends and family on planets and battlefields stretching all the way back to the colonies. 6 months after the battle the Battlestar Prilith was officially repaired and put back in service.

Not only did this increase the defensive power of the fleet it increased moral back to what it was before the ambush.

The engineers on the Crats had worked miracles on the Prilith and had managed to shave the repair time down by a month.

During the 6 months after the attack there were few signs of the Cylons and even fewer chances to attack them.

The Battlestar Calicos and its fleet had stumbled upon the battlefield and its grisly remains 2 months after the attack and had come to the realization that cylon pressure was increasing not falling as some of the crew and Civilian personnel had thought.

On the galactica the fleet was currently doing some repair work on the engines of the Pegasus with galactica on over watch.

A Raptor on patrol from the Pegasus was flying along when Raptor 024 folded nearby. Raptor 892 out of the Pegasus began to spin up their engines when they were hailed. "this is raptor 024 to unidentified Raptor identify yourself or be destroyed."

Lieutenant Flagg looked at his crewman Ensign Caver with a raised eyebrow. "open a channel" He took a deep breath then spoke "this is Lieutenant Flagg onboard raptor 892 to raptor 024 from what ship do you hail from?" the response he got took him completely by surprise. "we hail from the Battlestar intrepid are you from the Galactica?"

After a few moments of shock he answered. "no we are stationed on the Pegasus which is also with the Galactica and her fleet." onboard Raptor 024 the two were silently cheering then they got down to business. After a few minutes of identification procedures the two raptors sent reports to their respective battlestars.

Within the hour both the Battlestars Intrepid and Pegasus had folded in. "Sir Dradis reports that the Battlestar Pegasus is out there" Lieutenants Brant announced happily."

Commodore Makay smiled back. "hail them" he ordered. Moments later the clear voice of Lee Adama came over the speakers. "this is the battlestar Pegasus to Battlestar Intrepid I must say sir that your ship looks to be in better condition of mine."

"What happened to Admiral Cail is she there" "no sir she was relieved of duty due to PTSD and I was promoted to captain of the Pegasus."

after a moment to process this news the two men got down to it and after a few hours of work a set of coordinates was created for both fleets to gather.

For security reasons neither side told the other the exact composition of there fleets. After the battlestars had gone back to their fleet with each carrying a raptor crew and representative from each group the fleets headed for the gathering point.

Galactica and her group arrived first then the Intrepid and its group arrived. On board the Galactica and other ships of its fleet the people looked out the portholes and watched in awe as the Fleet arrived in all its splendor.

Admiral Adama watched in amazement as the sensor profiles cropped up with Destroyers, Cruisers, 2 More Battlestars, Freighters, and several ships that would prove to be a miracle come true for the galactica and its fleet. "sir we are being hailed by the Intrepid."

Announced the Com officer. "open a channel lets find out what they want to say" a moment later the voice of Commodore Makay came over the speakers. "sir this is Commodore Makay of the Battlestar Intrepid and I must say it is a relief to finely find you after all this time." Admiral Adama smiled at this

"from what your crewmen have told me you have been trying to catch up to us for the past 3 years and now here you are." A chuckle come over the speakers. "i will have the complete logs of every one of my ships over to you by the end of the hour and sir they will take you a while to read."

Admiral Adama laughed. " I look forward to them but not onto other business i notice you have a Mobil shipyard with you" he was interrupted by a laugh "say no more sir the crew and engineers on the Crats are standing by send your most crippled ships first then the battlestars after that its just minor repairs to the rest

we also have a carnival ship for R&R purposes so as i am probably thinking you and your crew need some serious down time. We have everything you will ever need including Fighters Food, Medication, everything.

Heck we even have pilots and trained military personnel enough to fill up your battlestars if you have any gaps in the rank and file."


	13. Chapter 13

With that the two commanders got down to business while the members of both fleets celebrated the joining of there fleet and its increased chances of survival.

Admiral Adama spent the next few days reading the reports from Commodore Makay's Fleet. True to his word the The training ship offloaded its entire complement of raw personnel onto the Galactica and Pegasus thus bringing them up to a full complement of 5000 each as well as refilling their Viper and Raptor squadrons to full capacity with spares left over.

The crews of the 2 battlestars took turns on shore leave on the carnival ship in shifts of 2 weeks each suffice it to say the combined fleet moral was soaring to an all time high. However the Cylons had not been seen for some time and that was cause for worry for some and relief for others but both sides of the argument both agreed that the cylons would never give up chasing them.

When the fleet organizations began Commodore Makay accepted a demotion to captain of the Intrepid while his Second officer took over command of a cruiser after its commanding officer was lost to cylon combat.

The Galactica was chosen as the flag ship of the fleet with the Intrepid assigned as second in case the Galactica was lost in action. Once the fleet personnel reorganization was completed the fleet concentrated on repairing the damage done to the Galactica and Pegasus by the Cylons.

The Galactica went first as it was the most damaged and needed the most repairs. Then the Pegasus followed by several of the ships that were in need of serious overhaul. In all it took 3 months work to fix up every ship in the first fleet as Adama's group was starting to be called.

Captain Makay and his fleet had been dubbed the second fleet. Both groups were unaware of the existence of the Battlestars Helios and Calicos and the fleet they were protecting. On the 4th anniversary of the destruction of the 12 colonies came and the only memorable thing that happened was that a strange signal had been intercepted.

Unfortunately the signal was so garbled that the only thing they could make out was United Federation of Planets and a single word that caused many a head to shake in confusion. The word was Farpoint.

Over the next year the fleet intercepted more and more signals as well as something that brought joy to the refugee fleet it was a picture and description of the capital of the federation. Earth. Of the Cylons there were no signs and it was generally assumed that either they had permanently lost them or they were following the colonial fleet to its destination.

(Nebula class Starship USS Scorpion NCC 5092 A) Position .3 lightyears out from the border of the federation and the unexplored regions of the galaxy.

Captain Geordi McCaffrey was reading a report in his ready room about the latest security reports from his chief of security when the comm sounded. "yes?" The captain asked. "Captain we are receiving a code 40 signal from starfleet command" his XO said.

In a flash Geordi was up and heading for the nearest comlink. "understood patch it to my ready room" he then activated the viewscreen "Identification please?" the computer asked.

"Captain Geordi McCaffrey commanding USS Scorpion identification code Delta Omega Beta 5286 Gamma" he responded. After a moment the computer spoke. "Identity confirmed message coming through now " after a moment the federation standard screen vanished to be replaced by the image of Admiral Prabler.

"captain what I am about to tell you is top secret. For the past few months now we have been getting reports from independent traders and ferengi vessels operating in the unknown regions that a large group of unidentified vessels is heading in our direction from what we can tell of their makeup several of the ships appear to be military vessels and the rest are probably support craft of one kind or another.

We don't know what their intentions are. We are sending you the coordinates but for this you will need help. That is why we are sending you and several other vessels to investigate. We are placing you in charge of this operation because you know the area better than anyone on that section of the federation.

We have dispatched the USS Centurion, The USS Hood, The USS Phoenix, The USS Merrimac, The USS Robert E Lee, And the USS Tigershark to your position they will be arriving at your current position within the next 24 to 36 hours.

Once your fleet has formed up you are to set a course to intercept the fleet and ascertain their intentions.

If they are hostile report what you find to us and then engage them if not find out what they want and if we can help if at all. That is all for now. While you are doing this we are pulling every available ship we can from other duties so that if they are needed they can form a first line of defense in case of hostilities. Good luck Captain."

with that the comlink went blank. After a moment of thinking Captain McCaffrey was out of his chair and onto the main bridge. "Yellow alert i want this ship ready for anything conn keep an eye out for anything that should not be there.

Within the next 36 hours we will be joined by 6 other vessels once they arrive let me know. Lieutenant Gable start running combat drills for the crew and keep them on their toes but don't tire them out"

He then turned to his XO "have engineering do a full diagnostic of every system on this ship then if there is anything wrong i want if fixed by the time the other ships arrive." with that he sat down on his chair and looked at the viewscreen with a troubled look.

With a confused look at their captain the crew got working on their assigned tasks. The USS Phoenix another Nebula Classer arrived first 6 hours after he got the message from starfleet command. Followed by the Galaxy Class Starship USS Hood.

4 hours later the USS Robert E Lee and the USS Tigershark both arrived at the same time they were both Soyuz class starships. The USS centurion arrived 10 hours after that she was an excelsior class starship. The last starship the USS Merrimac arrived 2 hours after that she was an Ambassador class starship and the predecessor to the galaxy class starship.

Once the fleet was assembled and the ship captains debriefed the fleet crossed the federation border and headed for the last know position of the unknown fleet at warp 7. at that speed it would take approximately 3 weeks to arrive.


	14. Chapter 14

Onboard a Cylon Basestar orbiting a planet number 6 stared at the report she had just received from number 5 with growing horror.

The report said that the Alliance of light had struck at the Cylon homeworld and wiped it out. The only survivors to get away from the system were 5 basestars non of which had escaped damage added to that the Alliance had wiped out the Cylon fleet that had penetrated into their space.

With the loss of the shipyards over Cylon Prime and the Shipyards over the former colonies the total count was 25 Basestars left with only 2 resurrection ships to supplement them.

The rest had been wiped out. "send out a report to all surviving ships they are to come to these coordinates with all possible speed once we have brought our fleet together we will repair what damage we can to the damaged basestars then attempt to find a new homeworld for our people."

Number 5 nodded "and what of the colonials?" she asked "they will have to be tracked down and destroyed fast. I will not allow the Cylon race to be wiped out. If we are to die i want to take the colonials with us that way we can appease God and show the alliance that we wont go down easily."

Number 5 nodded again "understood the messages have been sent and the remaining basestars are to arrive within one week." With that Number 5 walked out of the room leaving number 6 to her thoughts.

On the Alliance ship Requiems the Supreme Commander was in a very good mood. "sir after we destroyed the Cylon homeworld we tracked down as many remaining Cylon forces left but unfortunately some got away" The Supreme commander nodded and then motioned for the lackey to continue.

"2 of the refugee fleets have combined and are traveling together the third refugee fleet is catching up fast and is expected to catch up with them in approximately 4 months. The remaining cylon forces are regrouping somewhere along the projected path of the refugee fleets.

We have concluded that they plan to wipe out the remaining Colonial forces. Signals have been detected close to the federation border which leads us to conclude that one or more federation starships is heading out to investigate the colonials as per your plan to get the refugee fleets to safety and then force them to hand over the FTL technology to us.

The last colonial resistance group in the former colonies has been brought in and sent in the general direction of the federation. we are keeping them supplied and pointed in the right direction. With our help we can shave that travel distance to 2 and a half years if we give them the maps that supply their path for them.

if the colonial fleets continue unmolested they will reach federation space in 3 months." the Supreme Commander nodded once more. "Assign a fleet to watch the Cylon fleet but they are not to engage unless the Colonials are threatened with destruction." once he was finished speaking the two beings worked on other stuff and eventual plans for the future.

Onboard the USS Scorpion Captain McCaffrey was in the middle of discussing their orders with the captains of the fleet.

"Once we arrive at the projected coordinates of the unknown fleet we will make first contact and ascertain their purposes. If they turn out to be Colonial our orders are to assist them as well as escort the fleet to New Caprica to rejoin their people.

Now if they are not colonial but Cylons as some of the council are saying they might be we are to make contact. If they attack we will defend ourselves that goes along with the colonials if they attack the fleet while we are there we have been given permission to destroy as much of the cylon forces before withdrawing but not before the civilian ships are away."

McCaffrey finished. "sir if they are not colonial or cylon what are our orders?" the captain of the Hood asked. "if it is a first contact with a new species we are to stick to normal procedures for that one then move on.

We are not to remain for to long we are to follow the projected path of the colonials and escort them to safety as I said earlier." as the discussion progressed the fleet cruised along at Warp 7 heading for their destination.

From another plain of existence Q laughed sardonically as he pulled string after string in an attempt correct a great wrong. Q2 flashed in. "Q what are you doing?" he asked. Q smiled "thats the trouble with you. You don't appreciate the subtle irony of it all. When the Colonials, the Federation, The Cylons and the Alliance of light show up in the same area it will be grand"

He laughed some more "look at them the alliance considers themselves the guardians of the universe and have wiped out almost all of the cylons for destroying the colonies. And yet they don't understand the implications of their actions.

The colonials are stretched out over tens of hundreds of lightyears all heading in one direction and that direction is not earth. The Humans on Earth speak of Manifest Destiny well if they knew what was coming and the role the Colonials would play in their future i am sure that the Federation would treat them better than they are already treating them.

The last colonial group will arrive near the beginning of the greatest conflict the Alpha and Beta Quadrants will ever know." Q2 shook his head at Q "what your planning is as the humans say nuts!" he exclaimed. Q grinned "you say that now but you know as well as I do what will happen

but the question remains will the Colonials as the earthlings say step up to the plate? that remains to be seen" with a flash Q was gone leaving Q2 to his thoughts. Q appeared in another part of the plain and watched the events unfolding.

The 4 groups racing toward each other had no idea what was to come 4 fleets would arrive only 3 would leave the question was would the destroyed fleet be the Colonials or the Cylons that remained to be seen.

When the federation fleet arrived at the projected coordinates of the fleets location they found nothing so they started send out probes in all directions. One of the probes picked up a trail and the fleet immediately warped in the general direction of the trail.

The alliance of light ships had been tracking the Cylons for the past month and they were getting antsy they wanted revenge for what the Cylons had done to their homes back in Alliance territory. As for the third colonial fleet they had at last found the Galactica as well as the intrepid and there trail and now all they had to do was catch up and reinforce them.

Of course it came as a surprise when the signs they found suggested that the Intrepid and its fleet had merged with the Galactica's fleet. In the 3 months since the fleet had left federation space they had gone about their duties registering comets, planets, Nebula formations for later studies by the science vessels when they progressed this far out.

So when the colonials trial was picked up the fleet went from scientific studies to being ready for a fight at a moments notice. When the Federation fleet found the Colonials it was readily apparent to the colonials didn't know what was going on as the Colonial representative that had been onboard the Hood was suffice it to say very surprised to hear the colonials hadn't been aware of what the Alliance of light was nor had they even know what they had been up to.

The fleet celebrated after the news that Earth was within reach and hope soared. After some negotiations the fleet combined with the federation vessels acting as escort. It was the Merrimac that spotted the third colonial fleet.

This news took the colonial fleet by surprise and the Merrimac was sent to bring the other fleet in. After the Helios and Calicos arrived the two fleets merged yet again but that wasn't the only surprise for one of the ships in the third fleet was another Mobile Shipyard

this was seen as a true miracle and some of the more religious people among the colonials started to wonder if there was a divine plan in store for the colonials. Amid the celebrations going on the fleet moved on heading to the coordinates provided by the scorpion. They were all going to New Caprica

which had a population of 629 million 57 thousand civilians residing on it this was a major shock for the colonial government that the Alliance had been able to save so many of their people and send them to the federation.

Since the People on New Caprica had been in the federation for awhile this meant that instead of having to negotiate for a planet the grand fleet automatically had one and didn't have to go looking for supplies for themselves.

The Colonials in the New Caprica system had already started to build up their world and were eagerly waiting for the fleet to arrive as this meant more people to help populate their world and because of the multiple warships present they didn't have to worry about defending themselves from the Cylons or Pirate raids.

The Federation had negotiated the rights for a Major starbase to be built in orbit of New Caprica. In short things were looking great for the colonials. They had at last found the 13th colony and and were now protected by them.

Before they could start on there journey home the cylons and Alliance fleets arrived.


	15. Authors Note

Authors note

I just wanted to let you people know that there wont be any updates for a few months while my Family moves to the Eastern Seaboard. The Earliest you can expect an update is July. if my luck stands i might be able to make an update sooner than that. Just to keep you interested pay attention to the clues i put in the story and no its not the Borg.


	16. Chapter 16

24 Hours after Fleets 1, and 2, met up. Commander Makay Stretched in his chair and grinned again as he read the reports from the Galactica and Pegasus that had been sent over by Admiral Adama.

From what the reports said The galactica after leaving the Colonies had undergone a period of Cylon Attacks every 33 minutes for a few days after jumping past the redline.

Lieutenant Lee Adama had discovered the cause of the attacks as being that of a Cylon Plant on board a Passenger Liner. After tracking the signal Lee Adama destroyed the ship and the Cylon attacks ceased.

After that the Galactica proceeded to hit a cylon Tyllium refinery and stole all the fuel from it then proceeded to blow up the base. After the reports started to become static with Cylon Attacks and Colonial Raids on Cylon Bases all along the fleets main rout.

(the story of the galactica is based on Canon from the reimagined series up until the Galactica met up with the Pegasus.)

After a few hours of reading He got to the part he was really interested in reading about. The time in which the Galactica and Pegasus met up.

From what the reports said apparently Admiral Cain had had a nervous breakdown and had at one point had her own refugee fleet but she had stripped the refugees of spare parts and left them defenseless.

Commander Makay took a moment to assimilate what he had just read. "Hmm this is troublesome."

He then came to the conclusion that if he had know what had happened to Cain after she abandoned the fleet he would have considered her Hostile and a threat to his fleet.

And therefore a renegade in charge of a Mercury Class battlestar.

Of course if was all moot seeing as how Admiral Cain was dead killed by a Cylon replicant that had escaped from the Brig onboard the Pegasus.

Just then a knock sounded from the door. "come" he exclaimed. Lieutenant morvin walked in. "Sir President Roslyn would like to arrange a meeting of all Battlestar Commanders Including you when it is possible.

From what her messenger told me she is interested in learning just who it was that commanded a fleet comprising of over 70 ships with 3 Battlestars and several Cruisers and destroyers. And managed to find the galactica and her fleet."

Commander Makay nodded with a grin. "Understood have it arranged as soon as it is appropriate for the Battlestar commanders to be away from their ships. But add a memo that when the meeting commences I want 2 battlestars on ready alert at all times

before during and after the meeting i don't want an incident where the Cylons attack but the ship commanders are away. Although I am pretty sure Admiral Adama has factored this in and had issued similar orders am I right." Lieutenant Morvin nodded.

"yes sir he did and I will organize the meeting right away when do your think the best time would be for the meeting sir." Make it 24 hours from now when everyone is rested up and the Galactica and Pegasus are fully docked with the Crats and repairs have started."

Lieutenant Morvin nodded and left the room. The next day the commanders of the Intrepid, Prilith, and Olympus shuttled over to the Galactica for a meeting with Admiral Adama and President Roslyn.

Also Joining them would be Commander Lee Adama who had taken over command of the Pegasus after her previous commander had sacrificed himself to save the ship. After the shuttle landed the three battlestar commanders went through the usual pomp and circumstance and then adjourned to the meeting room.

As Commander Makay walked trough the halls of the Galactica he was inundated with handshakes and thanks from crewmen and civilians that he passed in the halls he accepted them graciously and smiled but inwardly it made him a little uncomfortable seeing as he had just been doing his job.

When he arrived the bosun's mate sounded the whistle and announced.

"Commander Makay Commanding Battlestar Intrepid arriving. Commander Pyrite Commanding Battlestar Olympus arriving. Commander Brant Commanding Battlestar Prilith arriving."

he then snapped off a stiff salute and excused himself from the room. Commander Makay returned the salute but otherwise ignored the man as his attention was directed inward to the other side of the room where the president and Admiral Adama and Commander Adama stood.

"Reporting as ordered sir" he said speaking for his companions as well. "At ease all of you take a seat and we can begin."

Admiral Adama said. A moment later everyone had sat and the debriefing began. For the next 3 hours The president and Admiral Adama asked them questions about their experiences since fleeing the colonies, Their interactions with the cylon replicants.

Commander Adama frowned on hearing what they had done to the replicants in the nebula. After they finished speaking President Roslyn asked some questions about Operation Maktenos and The fleets subsequent actions following the fleets jumping past the redline.

2 hours later the meeting ended. "Your man on the Crats tells me that it will take upwards of 2 months to fully repair the Galactica and Pegasus."

Admiral Adama said. "yes sir thankfully we have plenty of spare parts available but after repairs are completed they will become an issue but then you cant have everything." Makay answered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the Delay the Text Document program I was working with somehow became corrupted and I have not been able to fix it. So therefor I transferred all of my Stories over to Microsoft Works Word Processor. NOw that everything is back up and running expect more updates from now on.**

Admiral Adama nodded. "those repairs will be very welcome by my engineering staff as taking time out to repair them was an extremely low priority objective on the list for some time now.

Makay Shrugged "Sir there is something else that must be dealt with. And that is the Final 5 Cylon Variants." Commander Adama leaned forward. "Are you saying you know who they are?" he said "yes sir we know of the Identities of 4 of the 5 members.

With your permission I will have my second in command give you and your security force their Identities so that you can arrest them." Tory foster who had been standing behind the president was sweating a little bit then she came to a decision. With determination she stepped forward while pulling out a blaster.

This action was noted by everyone in the room. But even before she had it all the way out she was shot dead by one of the Security officers that had accompanied Commander Makay from the Intrepid. Makay was out of his chair and around the table before the Galactica security officers could react.

With great glee Makay shoved his own pistol into Saul Tigh's face "hands above your head make no sudden moves and get on the damned floor Cylon" over where Tory foster lay she was being covered by 3 members of Adama's security force and 1 of Makay's escorts as well. While with Makay he had 4 members of his team and 2 members of Galactica's force. "Commander What the Frak is going on and why are you threatening my XO?"

Commander Adama demanded to know. President Roslyn stood next to Adama and also looked like she wanted answers. "Admiral this thing here is a Cylon variant as well as that piece of crap on the floor over that my men shot dead. Because need I remind you she was taking hostile action against the President of the 12 colonies." Adama nodded "Are you sure that he is one?"

He said as he looked at the prone form of his XO "yes sir during an incident a few months after the destruction of the colonies we came across a disabled cylon basestar. When we sent men onboard they penetrated into the deepest part of the basestar and stumbled on 5 bodies 1 of which had been charred to a crisp.

From when they reported the Basestar encountered a severe gravimetric discharge and fried all of the Basestars systems as well as the Centurions. When another one hit it cascaded through the ship frying everything inside including most if not all of the skin jobs some did survive for some time afterwards before expiring. From the ships logs that we recovered the catastrophe occurred around 2 months before the attack on the colonies."

Adama grimly accepted the news. "and the other 2 cylons" Commander Makay pulled out a padd and handed it over to the Admiral. "Sir with your permission I would like to volunteer my security squads when you arrest the last 2. They might resist so I want to keep it hidden from the Civilians until after the Cylons have been arrested."

Adama grunted as he looked at his former XO and then left the room. The president looked at Makay. "good work Commander although I wish you could have taken her alive but I understand your caution. You have my Permission to use what ever force necessary to secure the safety of the fleet." She then left the room hurrying after Adama with her security squad following behind.

After she left Makay turned to his XO "Tell the men we brought with us to track down and arrest the last 2 cylons and bring them to the Intrepid. The sooner we have them onboard the sooner I feel better. As for those 2 take them to the raptor and transfer them to the Intrepid. The presidential advisor goes to the morgue for autopsy and the XO goes to the brig:" the officer saluted and left the room.

The remaining security men took the cylons to the Intrepid. Makay then looked at the other Battlestar Commanders in the room. "well that's over with get back to your ships I have a feeling things are going to get a lot more interesting in the future.

Captain Brant coordinate with the Combat Air Group Commander's from both the Pegasus and Galactica for some team practice I want every one of the Viper and Raptor pilots to participate I don't want a time to come where our forces were not able to coordinate in conjunction with each other.

Commander Pyrite have the fleet form into defensive positions with the Crats in the middle all destroyers, Cruisers and Battlestars will stay on the outer line of defense. Keep 2 destroyers protecting the Crats and adjust defensive depth so that in case of an emergency the Civilians can jump out without having to worry about Cylon Scimitars appearing in the middle of the fleet.

Once this is done run it by Admiral Adama for final say. Once that is done proceed as planned if he says no then we will think of something different." After that dismissed his men then headed off to find Admiral Adama.

Cylon Basestar 027995 unknown sector. Number Six stalked down the corridor toward the bridge to converse with the other members of the fleet and find out what the overall situation was.

As she entered the room she saw a scene of organized chaos reports were coming in all the time and various number cylons were running about. She ignored the others and linked into the database. According to the reports all surviving Basestars and the 2 resurrection ships had arrived.

The total count was 25 Basestars with full complements of scimiter fighters and the 2 resurrection fighters. All had formed up and the fleet was preparing to jump to the colonials last known location. With an uttered command the fleet jumped. Unknown the Cylons an alliance of light task force was stalking them.

When the Cylons jumped the Alliance fleet tracked them then jumped to the new co ordinates and maintained their surveillance. It had been 4 months since the 2 fleets had merged and then merged again with the Helios and Calicos when they had been found by the Federation starship Merrimac.

When that fleet had appeared the fleets had combined yet again and now the entire colonial fleet was now protected by 7 Battlestars in all. Admiral Searman on the Calicos had taken over command of the fleet and Adama was assigned the second in command in the overall fleet.

The Cruisers and Destroyers now numbered over 2 Dozen thanks to efforts by the second and third fleets. As the fleet moved along the Federation fleet helped with escort duty and long range patrols. The Colonial Representative on the USS Phoenix had briefed his superiors in the fleet of what had been happening in the 5 years since the Colonies fell to the cylons.

He told them of the Alliance of light. He warned Admiral Searman that the Alliance was not to be trusted as they were probably after something to help the colonies as they had been doing by sending Colonial refugees taken from around the colony planets and sending them on ahead to the federation in advance of the 3 refugee fleets arrival in Federation Territory.

He also said that The federation council had given the colonials with an unclaimed system all for themselves. The system had 2 uninhabited M class Planets, one of the M Class Planets had a several Rings around it. an asteroid belt, 4 gas Giants of different sizes and a medium size nebula.

In exchange the Federation council would like permission from the Colonials to build a Massive starbase in the system as it was now called the New Caprica system. Already construction of the starbase was underway and the colonials in the system were already negotiating for rights to build a shipyard of their own to combat the cylon threat.

The total civilian count was 629 million 57 thousand civilians all plucked from various parts of the old colonies and medical facilities run by the Cylons and transported to federation space and unceremoniously dumped on them. The news that so many of their brethren sent shockwaves through the fleet and moral soared even higher. Then the Cylons Arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

Captain Makay was lounging in his quarters leading a padd about the history of the United Federation of Planets and planet Earth when the Action Stations alarm began to ring.

"action stations action stations a large cylon fleet has just jumped into the system they have picked up our fleet and are launching scimiter craft"

within 5 seconds Makay was up and out the doors and racing to the bridge. "report" he exclaimed when he arrived on the bridge. Lieutenant Brant looked up from his station. "Sir I have a force of 25 Cylon Basestars and 2 Ressurection ships on my screens. There are to many scimiter fighters to get an accurate reading of them.

The federation staships have gone to red alert and are moving into a blocking position between the cylons and the refugee fleet. I have just received orders from Admiral Adama to take a covering position at mark 215.37 in order for us to better cover the refugees while they jump to the emergency jump coodinates."

Makay nodded. "good what is the status of our fighter squadrons?" Lieutenant Brant checked his screen for a moment then looked back at his captain. "all but 1 squadron have launched the final squadron is moving into the launch tubes now and will launch in approximately 5 minutes." Makay nodded again and then turned to the main screen which showed the positions and Identities of every glowing dot. Most of which were colonial civilian refugee ships.

There were multiple colors on the screen. White was for the refugee fleet. Blue was for the Colonial warships. Green was for the federation starships which even now were moving into a blocking position while hailing the cylons on all channels. The yellow dots were the Alliance of light ships. Adama remembered what Mr Brolly had said when he had informed them of the alliance of light were.

"the Alliance of light is not to be trusted Admiral Adama madam president." Mr Brolly said. "They are a group of beings who sole purpose is to make all races they deem inferior bow to them as their lord and master. The Alliance of light views everyone and everything beneath them and as such they are their lords and masters and as such the lower races should fully submit to them.

The Federation has tangled with the alliance of light on numerous occasions and won 3 out of every 4 skirmishes due to the fact that the federation is a cooperation of many peoples and Ideas who just want to be free to do what they want when they want and whenever they want. The alliance on the other hand is a single race polity who crushes those races it has conqured and they allow none of the inferior races to have more power than a electric windmill on their own planets.

The Alliance controls everything and everyone. The Klingons have declared the Alliance of light to be a threat to the empire and have vowed to destroy them. The reason for this is unknown to the federation. The Romulans who you have yet to meet are openly hostile to both the Federation and the Alliance of light. The Alliance will come across as being friendly and helpful. The fact that they have rescued all of the survivors on the Colony worlds is a bargaining chip they hope to use at the negotiating table. The federation council thinks that the Alliance is interested in the Colonials FTL capability.

If the alliance gets an example of the technology it will be a major boost toward their goal of galactic dominance. That cannot be allowed to happen. The only thing going in our favor is that the alliance hates the cylons for some reason we have not been able to figure out and they have been slaughtering every cylon planet and space vessel they can find. This means that the alliance may solve our problem for us even if we don't necessarily trust them.

As for operation maktenos I have an unconfirmed report that there is a third refugee fleet out there somewhere." Mr. Brolly stopped speaking when Admiral Adama spoke up.

"excuse me but what do you mean by a third refugee fleet." Mr. Brolly smiled "the Alliance passed on the information that the third refugee fleet is following us and will catch up with us within the next few days if the federation starships detect them which of course is what part of their orders are. My orders on the other hand come straight from the temporary colonial council of twelve on New Caprica.

They are as you know to bring you up to date on the current situation on New Caprica and what our total population is. The other part is to find the other 2 refugee fleets and bring them home as well this of course has been rendered complete in as much as your fleet and Captain Makay's fleet had already rendezvous before the USS Scorpion detected your fleet.

Now with the protection of the federation taskforce we can get to our new home that much faster. The estimated time that it will take to get from here to our new home will take 3 months 2 weeks 5 days 14 hours as of right now."

Captain Makay shook himself and looked at the battle screen most of the refugee ships had already jumped and the federation starships were already firing on the scimiter fighters in an attempt to cut down on the number of cylon fighters. The Tigershark had already gone to warp in an attempt to outflank the cylon fleet and come in behind them using a modified version of the federations Picard maneuver. The alliance of light warships were already under attack and the Alliance flagship was surrounded by 4 cylon Basestars and was taking a beating.

Several alliance and cylon warships were already destroyed and 4 cylon Basestars had minijumped behind the refugee fleet in an attempt to get behind the fleet but the Battlestar Prilith which had just left the Crats intercepted them and blocked their attempt to get at the remaining refugee ships which had not jumped out. Several federation starships had waded into the cylon fleet and were targeting the resurrection ships. The Intrepid shook violently when several nukes hit its starboard side.

"Concentrate your fire on the cylon basestar closest to the refugees tell the fighter squadrons to screen the destroyers until they recover their own viper squadrons and make the jump to the emergency jump point." Captain Makay bellowed. "sir orders from Admiral Adama coming in. He says to recover fighters as soon as the refugee ships are away and rejoin them at the emergency jump point. "Lieutenant Brant said looking up from his station. Makay nodded in response then spoke. "order all remaining fighters to return to the ship and spin up the jump drives."

Makay then turned to his XO "once all fighters are onboard jump the ship" The XO saluted "yes sir" Sometimes Captain Makay regretted the death of Lieutenant Morvin he had been an excellent comm. officer before he was killed. Makay then stood back and watched the proceedings. Several of the warships had undergone a major reorganization after the 2 fleets joined up and there were some open vacancies several of which would more experienced captains in command over the less experienced ones who had been in command due to the cylon attacks and their former commanders being killed in action during the several years in between the attacks and the battle currently going on in space.

Elsewhere "Milord we have taken heavy damage and most of the alliance fleet has been destroyed we must withdraw." an alliance advisor said to his ruler. The supreme leader of the Alliance snarled in anger "shell crack wipe out those blasted abominations then target the federation starships I want that FTL technology NOW." He roared. The Adviser cringed then saluted and walked over to the comm. panel. He pressed a button then spoke. "the supreme leader orders the fleet to target the federation starships and destroy them once they are destroyed

You are to target the colonial warships and disable them. Once they are disabled sent over boarding parties to analyze the FTL tech. if any colonial forces attempt to resist kill them do not take any prisoners. That is all." The advisor then stepped back and turned to his leader.

The supreme leader smiled nastily if I don't". that was as far as he got. A cylon nuke hit a weak point on the ships hull and had drilled inside and hit the ships fuel tank. In seconds the Supreme leader his entourage, council, and family including his heirs and their families were dead along with the crew of the Alliance flagship.

It was pandemonium within the ranks of the alliance fleet as the chain of command broke down with the destruction of the Alliance's leadership. Several warships promptly declared themselves rebels and attacked the loyalist warships. In seconds the battle had taken a dramatic turn most of the cylon fleet had been wiped out and one of the resurrection ships was a floating hulk with no survivors the remaining cylon resurrection ship jumped away with the remaining 15 cylon Basestars 9 of which were heavily damaged.

When the last cylon fighter had been destroyed the colonial warships gathered up their remaining fighters and jumped out of the system heading for the emergency jump position to meet up with the Civilian fleet. All of which had survived the battle without any losses the same could not be said for the colonial military fleet. 3 destroyers and the sole remaining heavy cruiser had been lost the Prilith had fought off the two cylon warships while taking heavy damage that would require at least 3 months repair with the Crats.

The federation taskforce immediately warped the civilian refugee fleet and resumed their escort positions. Prince Kognol last heir to the Alliance throne had been on an Alliance cruiser as a crewman. With the death of his family he found himself in a position he never thought he would find himself in and that was as the new supreme ruler of the alliance.

Because he was known to be on the ship the Rebel alliance vessels ganged up on his ship and after a fierce battle destroyed it killing him and ending all hope of avoiding a massive civil war within the empire. It was the beginning of the end for the empire. Within 2 years the alliance would fall and its people whom it had conquered and enslaved would declare themselves free once and for all.

In the end it took 8 years for the region to settle down enough It was also the beginning for Federation exploration into the former alliance space. As Federation starships pushed ever deeper into Alliance space more and more planets petitioned to join the federation. . the federation would add approximately 20000 square light-years to it and it would also help to spread peace among the former alliance.

A few days later when the third refugee fleet was picked up on scanners Admiral Adama boarded the Hood and accompanied Mr. Brolly to intercept and brief the Military commander of the third refuge fleet. 1 week after that the third fleet merged with the 1st fleet and the celebrations eclipsed that of when the 1st and 2nd fleets had merged.

The fleet was again reorganized and Admiral Adama gratefully became a captain again when Admiral Searman arrived to take command of the fleet. The not so secret attraction between Captain Adama and President Roslin heated up and they had their first date.

And so the newly formed grand refugee fleet moved ever onwards toward federation space and their new home of New Caprica. It was decided that they would keep the name instead of renaming it because the Colonials that had arrived in federation space beforehand had already gotten used to it so the fleet just went along with it and didn't make a fuss.


	19. Authors Note 2

The Journey of the Battlestar Intrepid is now Abandoned. I will be starting over from the beginning so go ahead and remove the story alerts from this story. I will be restarting the story along a different vent and this time I wont turn my back on my loyal readers. If anyone wishes to adopt this story go right ahead. Just let me know if you do and give me the credit I am due.


End file.
